Un bonheur interdit
by choup37
Summary: Post 303. Kirk se redressa, le cœur lourd de douleur. Encore une fois, cette joie lui était retirée. Encore une fois, il venait de perdre la femme aimée.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je ne pensais pas publier un jour ici tant je m'en sentais (et sens toujours) incapable, _Star Trek_ étant un univers bien trop complexe et sacré à mes yeux. Et pourtant c'est le cas, puisque sans que je ne sache comment, je me suis retrouvée à écrire cet OS se situant juste après la fin du 3x03 (pour ceux qui ont un trou de mémoire, Jim vient de perdre son épouse indienne). Je suis restée littéralement sur ma faim, ce plan de Kirk pleurant sa douce m'arrachant le cœur; alors j'ai essayé de raconter ce qui aurait pu se passer juste après.**

**Un merci immense à Hyaku Yume sans qui j'aurai été incapable d'écrire cela! Ce sont nos conversations passionnées et interminables qui m'ont permis de pouvoir comprendre suffisamment notre Captain pour écrire dessus. Cette histoire t'est dédiée :)**

**Ceci est donc ma première incursion dans cet univers, ne me tapez pas si vous trouvez des choses illogiques xD, par contre je suis ouverte à tout commentaire poli et instructif :)**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont entièrement au grand Gene Roddenberry!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Un bonheur interdit**

Le corps sous ses doigts sembla soudain s'alourdir alors qu'il prenait conscience de la réalité de la mort de la jeune femme. Sous le choc, le blond resta immobile de longues minutes, incapable de bouger tant la douleur qui le brûlait de l'intérieur était intense. Morte. L'indienne était morte. Tuée à coups de pierres pour avoir voulu le protéger, lui, son mari et le père de leur futur enfant. L'horreur et l'injustice de la situation le frappèrent violemment, lui provoquant un tournis tandis que son estomac se contractait brusquement, lui retournant les entrailles. Ses mains se refermèrent davantage sur le cadavre, le rapprochant encore plus de lui comme pour l'empêcher de disparaitre, alors que sa tête tombait en avant pour laisser son visage s'enfouir dans le creux du cou de sa bien-aimée.

Bien-aimée. Comme cette expression était étrange à penser. Jim n'avait pas aimé depuis des lustres. Des conquêtes, oui, bien sûr, il en avait eu. L'officier était réputé pour être un des plus grands coureurs de jupons de tout Starfleet; le Don Juan des vaisseaux spatiaux, le séducteur invincible de la galaxie. Mais amoureux? Le capitaine n'avait plus connu ce sentiment depuis de longues années, refusant de l'éprouver de nouveau après tous les échecs vécus. Rose, Edeline, le Dr Oalès... Chacune d'elle avait laissé une blessure dans son cœur, le marquant plus certainement que n'aurait pu le faire la pire des humiliations. Alors Kirk avait fermé à double tour la porte de ses émotions, rangeant soigneusement la clé dans une zone inaccessible.

Du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Miramané qui avait bouleversé tout ce en quoi il croyait. L'autochtone avait brisé toutes ses barrières de protection entretenues avec soin depuis des années, rompant la digue enfermant ses désirs les plus profonds avec une facilité stupéfiante. Elle avait été assez aidée par la perte de mémoire de l'humain, c'est vrai, mais celui-ci songea amèrement que son amnésie n'avait au fond fait que révéler ses souhaits les plus chers. En l'absence de son vaisseau et son équipage pour lui ramener ses souvenirs, il avait été lui-même, sans limite ni contrainte: ce n'était pas le capitaine Kirk, maitre sans conteste du plus puissant vaisseau de la flotte inter-galactique qu'avaient rencontré les Indiens, c'était Jim. L'homme et pas le chef. Là se résumait le dilemme de sa vie toute entière: l'Enterprise ou une famille. Avec le temps, le gradé pensait avoir oublié ce rêve, mais les dernières semaines l'avaient ramené à la surface, lui permettant de le vivre sans que rien ne lui soit demandé en échange. Lui qui se pensait devenu cœur de pierre s'était découvert un vrai artichaut dès que l'occasion lui avait été donnée. Tout aurait été parfait s'il avait conservé sa mémoire et que cette maudite prophétie n'avait pas existé.

Ses mains se contractèrent avec rage sur le cadavre à présent froid lorsque cette dernière lui revint à l'esprit. Kirok, le dieu sorti de la Terre. C'était ainsi que le peuple de cette planète l'avait surnommé, en référence à une ancienne légende affirmant qu'un protecteur divin surgirait lorsque le ciel deviendrait noir par trois fois. Le même peuple qui l'avait institué médecin et qui, par respect pour les traditions, avait voulu qu'il épouse la fille du chef; le même encore qui, estimant que le nouveau venu l'avait trompé, avait essayé de le lapider. Lui s'en était sorti, mais sa femme par contre... Sa femme... Son épouse... Aurait-il pensé un jour surnommé quelqu'un ainsi? Pendant l'espace de quelques semaines, Jim avait été un mari comblé et un futur père. Un bonheur que Starfleet n'avait jamais pu lui donner, et auquel il avait goûté à peine un mois et demi, pour se le faire ensuite arracher de la plus cruelle des façons. Ses pensées dérivèrent un court instant vers le petit être assassiné avant même d'être né. Jamais son géniteur ne le connaitrait. A croire que l'homme était maudit. Sans que le jeune veuf ne s'en rende compte, ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler, dévalant le long de sa peau pour venir s'immiscer dans la commissure de ses lèvres, dures, froides, âcres comme la haine qui menaçait de le submergeait à tout instant depuis qu'il était entré dans la tente. Un sanglot le secoua, puis un autre, silencieux. Qu'avait-il donc fait au Ciel pour devoir endurer une telle épreuve? N'était-ce pas assez de devoir quitter ce lieu merveilleux? Il fallait en plus qu'on tue sa famille. Son cœur débordait de colère au souvenir de Salich et à la façon dont celui-ci avait monté contre eux les autres habitants. C'était sa faute si Miramané avait été lapidée, sa faute si le bébé ne connaitrait jamais la douceur des rayon du soleil, sa faute encore si le jeune homme se trouvait là, en cet instant dans la tente, à pleurer sur le corps de sa disparue. Des envies de meurtre et de vengeance se succédaient dans l'esprit de ce dernier, mêlées à un désespoir incontrôlable, et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne sorte les exécuter.

Son expression se durcit tandis qu'il se redressait, les yeux rouges de peine. Encore une fois, cette joie lui était retirée. Encore une fois, il venait de perdre la femme aimée, et avec elle, un avenir paisible et prospère. Serrant les dents, Jim baissa le regard vers celle qui aurait dû lui donner un enfant. Sans un mot, il tendit lentement la main pour venir effleurer son beau visage du bout des doigts. Elle avait été sa perle unique des cieux, pure et généreuse, celle qui avait réussi à réveiller l'homme en lui. Jamais il ne l'oublierait. Jamais il ne cesserait de l'aimer. Il lui en avait fait la promesse et il se jura de tenir ce serment. Avec douceur, son mari la reposa sur la couche mortuaire, prenant le temps de l'observer longuement pour graver chacun de ses traits à jamais dans sa mémoire. Puis il se redressa, lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers un petit coffre de bois où avait été rangé son costume de capitaine; il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se changer. Ses gestes étaient rapides et mécaniques, tandis que l'officier se forçait à ne penser à rien. Ne pas réfléchir pour ne pas souffrir. La sensation de porter à nouveau cette tenue était étrange, mélange de familiarité et de découverte. Il retrouvait son ancienne vie, tout en perdant celle construite en ces lieux.

Le chef du vaisseau se força à repousser cette remarque acide, la barricadant dans le fond de son cerveau pour mieux se recomposer une expression froide et neutre avant de sortir de l'abri de la tente pour rejoindre ses amis et les Indiens. McCoy et Spock l'attendaient juste devant la porte, arborant également un regard neutre devant les autochtones qui se tenaient à l'écart, craintifs devant ces inconnus sortis de nul part et vêtus de la même manière que le dieu. Il ne fallut pas une minute à ses deux camarades pour lire à travers son masque – ils le connaissaient si bien. Une lueur peinée brilla dans les pupilles bleues du médecin, et le Vulcain se crispa légèrement, signe d'un tourment intérieur profond. Sans aucun doute, Jim serait à ramasser à la petite cuillère dès que le groupe serait de retour sur le navire.

Leur capitaine s'avança vers eux, et ils vinrent l'encadrer, les mains derrière le dos, lui prouvant ainsi silencieusement leur soutien. Le plus jeune leur en fut reconnaissant, et ce fut en se sentant moins seul qu'il se tourna vers le reste du groupe, ses poings se serrant légèrement alors qu'il déclara d'une voix glacée:

_"Elle est morte. Vous avez tué Miramané."_

Un silence choqué tomba autour d'eux alors qu'ils pouvaient voir les visages se friper soudain de chagrin. Leur réaction ne fit qu'augmenter la colère du veuf dont le ton se fit plus hargneux, révélant la fureur qui l'animait intérieurement:

_"Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un dieu. C'est vous qui l'avez affirmé quand je suis sorti du temple; je n'ai fait que suivre vos paroles, amnésique et perdu que j'étais. Et vous m'avez reproché de ne pas savoir comment agir quand le danger est arrivé! Mais comment l'aurais-je pu? Je ne connaissais même pas mon vrai nom! Vous vous dîtes pacifiques et civilisés, mais la peur et l'ignorance vous ont fait massacrer une innocente!"_

Sa voix se brisa légèrement lorsqu'il prononça ces derniers mots, alors qu'un voile de douleur inguérissable traversait quelques secondes ses yeux. Ses interlocuteurs avaient détourné le regard, ses paroles les frappant au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, éveillant en eux la culpabilité.

_"Miramané... ma femme..."_ Il s'interrompit un instant, sentant son chagrin l'envahir de nouveau, avant de reprendre plus bas. _"Ma femme était enceinte."_

La révélation provoqua des hoquets de stupeur dans la foule. Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, le mari de la jeune morte ajouta :

_"Je ne connais pas vos coutumes envers vos morts. Mais qu'il soit assuré qu'elle repose avec tous les honneurs possibles._

_"Tu ne restes pas avec nous, Kirok?"_

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers le père de sa femme, qui s'était avancé vers eux. Son visage était marqué par un deuil similaire au sien, pourtant Jim ne parvint pas à ressentir une pitié correcte pour lui, trop rongé par le désespoir, et ce fut plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu qu'il répondit:

_"Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici."_

Une lueur blessée traversa le visage du plus âgé, mais ce dernier ne commenta pas, se contentant de hocher la tête. Sans rien rajouter, son ancien hôte pivota sur ses pieds, faisant signe à ses amis qu'ils pouvaient partir, ce qu'ils firent sans un mot.

_"Enterprise, ici le capitaine, prêt pour trois téléportations..."_

**FIN**

* * *

**Oui je suis une sadique.. J'enfonce encore davantage le clou.. Mais attendez zut quoi,  
**

**ce type a aimé et perdu combien de femmes dans sa vie? Il faut bien qu'il craque à un moment non?**

**Des avis? Jets de tomates (évitez ça tache)? Remarques :) ?**


End file.
